


[M4F] [Script Offer] A Little Kitchen Distraction

by brokengalaxy



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, L-Bomb, Multiple Orgasms, Sweet, bfe, body feeling, dorky, laying down the menu, on the counter, playful, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: Your girlfriend has been watching a lot of cooking shows lately and she was suddenly inspired. So now, she has decided to cook a three-course meal just for you (without prior knowledge whatsoever). Being the supportive boyfriend that you are, you let her do as she pleases. As she cooks her heart away, you decide to have some fun. A little kitchen distraction won’t hurt, right?
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] [Script Offer] A Little Kitchen Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.
> 
> This script is written for adults (18+) by an adult (18+). All characters depicted are also 18+. If you are not an adult, this is clearly not for you. Please exit now. I mean it.

____

▪ background: chill night, kitchen, after a nap  
[character’s voice is somewhat disoriented, as you would after waking up]  
▪ sfx: bags on the counter, pots and pans clanging, kitchen utensils

[footsteps, you come in the kitchen to see a lot of grocery bags on the counter] 

Baby…? What is going on? 

Did you just...go to the store without me? 

Yeah..I’m aware that I was asleep. But you could’ve woke me up.

You didn’t want to. Okay, I forgive you. But JUST SAYING, if I don’t get to bed at the right time tonight, that’s your fault.

What are these for? 

You’re cooking dinner tonight.

Yes, I can clearly see that. 

Oooh, recipes. [picking up paper sfx.] [read slowly - a mix of ‘wtf is this’ and fascination] Bruschetta with mushrooms & crisp ham...ingredients list... extra virgin olive oil, 2 cloves of garlic, balsamic vinegar…*prosciutto ham*?

Wait, hold on. Why is this so fancy?

[shock] You’re cooking a three-course meal tonight?

Why? What’s the occasion? 

Oh, shit. Oh, no. [panicked tone] Please don’t tell me I forgot something important. I didn’t forget anything, right? ...or did I? 

It’s not your birthday, it’s not *my* birthday... It’s not our anniversary either. Because if it was, I would know. 

[relieved] Okay. You just want to cook something fancy. I get it. You had me there for a second. 

[plastic bag sfx.] You do realise that we have some of these ingredients already right?

[more plastic bag sfx., she bought a lot of stuff and you’re inspecting them] 

...Did you just buy a duck? What’s wrong with a chicken??

It’s too *normal*? [chuckles] Mhmm [pause] and a turkey is too big. I see. Gotcha. 

I would be really surprised if you bought a turkey. We only ever eat turkey when it’s Thanksgiving.

So…what’s your plan of attack? How are you gonna cook this *exotic* bird? Are you just gonna slap ‘em on a fry pan and fry it?

[slapping sfx.] Hey, hey! Stop! Okay, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sound so aggressively blunt about it. 

But seriously, how are you gonna do it? 

[impressed tone] You’re gonna *sous vide* it. Ooooh. Okaay. I see.

Are you gonna pair it up with some sort of sauce? 

[impressed tone] Ooooh, an *emulsion*. 

Anything for dessert? Yeah? 

[impressed tone] A fried soufflé? 

[bluntly] Hmmm.... so a glorified donut? 

[gets hit by a wooden spoon] OW! HEY! Geez, woman. Where did all this violence come from??

It’s my fault?! How is this my fault? I am just trying to understand what you’re saying in simpler terms. And I just woke up so my brain is loopy and a little fuzzy. 

I don’t need to be so mean about it? 

[sighs] I’m not being mean, love. I was just trying to put a smile on your face. It’s not everyday that you cook for me. 

[pause] 

Hey, hey I’m not attacking you. No need to get all defensive. 

I enjoy cooking for you, I really do. But it’s really something when *you* cook for me. It means I did something right. 

[whispers] Or you’ve been binge watching cooking shows and you decide to try it for yourself. 

[normal tone] Hmm? What did I just say? It was nothing. [clears throat, act all tough] It was nothing. 

Sooo, do you need me to do anything? Help you chop up some vegetables? Debone the duck? 

No? [pause] You just want me to relax and do my thing while you do your own thing? 

Are you sure? 

[she eventually starts pushing you out of the kitchen] 

[defeated tone] Okay, okay. I’m going, I’m going. You’ll call unto me if you do need anything right? 

[fade out sfx.] Okaaay, I’ll go... 

…..

…

..

Helloooo, everything going well here? 

Yeah? What are you up to now? 

[pause for a bit as she tells you what she’s done] 

Uh huh, okaay. You’ve done quite a lot already. 

Oh? You still have a lot to do? 

[very nossy tone - i mean really. like a child asking if you could get takeout when there’s food at home or when they ask, “are we there yet?”] Can I help you? 

NO?? Why not? You have a lot of things to do and I wanna help. It’s not like you can do everything by yourself… [trail off as you notice her glaring]

Ok. I surrender. I’m gonna back away now. [fade out sfx.] I’ll let you do whatever it is you need to do.

……

…

.. 

[improv~ add more instances where you distract / annoy her e.g snoop around, open the pots and pans, attempt to release the tension on her shoulders, pull on her hair, it’s completely up to you]

(optional - for comedic purposes only)

Hey-- [she throws you a steel pan at you - pan crashes down sfx.] 

[panicked, scared, a ‘lil offended] You could’ve hit me straight on the head with that! 

That was the point?! 

[frustrated sigh] Okay, okay. I’m leaving, I’m leaving.

…...

…

..  
  
[character’s voice is now in a teasing, playful tone and on some parts, close to a whisper]

Yes, I am back... And what’s with that disgusted tone, missy? 

Noooo, I’m not gonna distract you. I’m just gonna observe you. 

(ignore this line if you didn’t do optional pan throwing) So please don’t get another pan and throw it in my direction. I would love to be the Flynn Rider to your Rapunzel but I don’t think my face can handle that much damage. 

[pause for a few seconds, you’re watching her from afar] 

[you move closer to her] [your voice now coming from behind] What am I doing? I’m observing. 

Yes, I am. I am watching you stir that sauce with your soft hand and...I’m hugging you from behind, obviously. 

I’m not planning on doing anything, love. So, just cook while I hug you. Don’t mind me.

[pause for a few seconds - stick to your word that you are there only to observe]   
[pot stirring sfx.] [rangehood whirring sfx.]

By the way, I forgot to ask you earlier, baby. 

[pause] What about? Hmm...you said earlier that you were gonna cook a three-course meal, right? 

[mischievous tone, whisper-like] And, I was wondering...which course are *you* gonna be served at? 

You’re not gonna be served? 

[pouty tone] Aww, that’s disappointing. I was looking forward to it too. 

[start body feeling improv.] [clothing sfx. as you run your hands on her body, loosen her up, massage her, etc.] 

Can I ask why? Unlike all the other meals, you don’t require any cooking *at all*.

It won’t take a long time too. I can just have you as you are. Right here...right now. 

Actually...now that I think about it. Maybe a little heat would do something..? [neck kisses]

Maybe here? [kiss] Or here? [kiss] Or...right...here [kiss] 

This little spot on your neck behind your ear... [kiss] 

Oh. [chuckle] You’re already getting warm. That didn’t take long now, did it? 

Hey, hey. Don’t attempt to squirm free. 

Love, I’m well aware you’re cooking. And I’m not distracting you. I am holding you and touching you and kissing you. There’s a clear difference.

So just…cook [kiss] and I’ll mind my own business. [kiss] 

That’s what you wanted, right? Me doing my own thing...You doing your own thing. It’s a win-win situation. 

Mmm [inhale her scent] [slowly let breathe out in satisfaction] you smell so good too. Is this a new body wash? 

It’s the food? [laughs] Nope, I’m pretty sure I’m smelling you. 

[continue the kisses, the body-feeling improv. especially in the next section - feel free to space it out as you see fit.] 

I really appreciate you cooking tonight, love. You know that right? 

You should cook more often. 

[teasing tone] So I could do this more often too.

[laughs] Of course I’m enjoying this. Aren’t you? 

[sing-song tone / teasing tone] I don’t believe you…

You’ve been hitching your breath since I started touching you...

You’re attempting to mask those beautiful moans by being mean to me...

And every so often...you’d move your neck to the side... [nibble] to give me better access… and you thought I wouldn’t see?

[lightly chuckle] Not to mention... you’ve been pushing unto me for a while now… [moan] getting me all hard and worked-up...

So don’t you *dare* say that you are *not* enjoying this. 

Because I know and *you* know that you are enjoying this. And *you* are absolutely loving this. 

But do you wanna know what else *I* love?

This cute little apron you’re wearing… and how I have... free access… everywhere. 

I don’t even have to pull on the string... 

I could just slide my hand underneath... just like this and...see? [whispers] *Access*...

And I absolutely love this skirt... I could just lift this up and… [delighted sigh] 

Mmm, this soft skin...underneath that thin layer of clothing…

[body feeling sfx.] Your ass, your sides, your thighs... and this *incredibly* wet pussy all soaked through your panties.

[whisper] And they’re all just for me. 

[back to normal volume, but still in that teasing tone] [moan] There’s my girl...that’s it, buck your hips on me…

You finally stopped fighting me, I like that… [kiss] 

If I rub your pussy through your panties...like this...I wonder if...you’ll get even more wet...

[moan] This hard clit...such a tiny little thing...but so sensitive...just like you [kiss]

Should I push these panties to the side...? Do you want my fingers touching your pussy without this fabric in the way? 

Yeah? [moan] Baby, you gotta tell me more than that...where did that clever mouth go?

[whisper] Tell me how much you want this…come on...I’ll give you what you want...but you have to ask...

[she’s a stubborn little minx so she doesn’t say anything so you continue rubbing - breathe on her ear, talk dirty to her, tease her until she eventually gives in - improv :>] 

Hmmm? What was that? 

You want my fingers...inside?

[lightly chuckle] Have I teased you enough?

I thought so...I’d love to put my fingers inside you, get you all whiny and messy...but no.

Oh, no, no. I’m not gonna leave you in a whimpering mess, baby. Not when you’re so ready for me.

Plus...I can’t wait any longer either.

I’m just gonna get on my knees right here on the kitchen floor…

Mm, that’s it, lift that skirt up for me...Thank you, baby. 

Let’s get these panties off, we won’t be needing that anymore. 

You don’t mind if I eat first, right? 

I don’t need to ask? [laughs] I’m just being a respectful man, baby. 

Mmm, that’s it. Stick that pretty ass out for me. 

[light spank] I missed this ass. 

Spread your legs for me. 

Mmm, fuck. There’s that sweet little pussy. All glistening..and wet..and aching...

Do you feel my breath on it? [lightly blow] Oooh, shivers. Easy now, baby. I got you. 

[cunnilingus improv. - alternate between sucking, kissing, and licking in variating speeds, and dirty and sweet talk. savour her like the delicious meal that she is, take her in, do what you will] 

…

I don’t know about you but...I’ll gladly have you any day of the week. No preparation required...

What are you talking about? You’re my favourite... 

Hmm..? You’re close? Already? [more cunnilingus improv. - quicker sucks and licks, etc. edge her on] Not yet...I want to ravish you, get as much *flavour* as I can…

...

Oh, baby. You’re *really* close? 

[chuckle] Okay, then. Cum for me…

Cum all over my mouth...my tongue...my face…

Give me that sweet...delicious...cum…

…

[muffled groan] That’s it, baby...cum for me...give it all to me… 

[give her a few thigh kisses here and there, maybe a fleeting kiss on her clit?] 

[exhale] [delighted, satisfied] You came so good for me, didn’t you? 

Mmm, yes you did. Come here, give me those lips. [passionate kiss] 

Taste yourself on me. [continue kissing]

Come here, face me. 

Let’s just turn the stove off. We don’t want the whole house burning now do we? [turning stove off sfx.] [turn off rangehood sfx.]

[continue kissing] 

Let me just...pick you up [grunts] I’m just gonna put you on the counter right here.

Comfortable?... Good. 

I’ll just put your ass [grunts] on the edge right here. Let’s take this skirt off, shall we? 

[clothing sfx.] Let me just shrug off my sweatpants too...

Lay back for me, baby. Open up yourself for me...There we go.

[groans] You’re absolutely breath-taking. What did I ever do to deserve you...

[laughs] Oh, gosh…”Just fuck me already”?...so desperate. You want me inside you, baby? 

Yeah? [laughs] You’re pleading so bad. I don’t think I’ve heard you beg that much before.

[lean in] [kiss] [whisper in her ear] Then guide me in, I’d hate it if you cum again without me...

Reach for my hard, throbbing cock and show me where you want me… [groan as she guides you in] 

Mmm, you wrap me so good, baby. You’re so warm, so tight.

[start fucking improv. - variate the speed and adjust your reactions accordingly, maybe insert a few affirmations that relate her to food? be as cheeky or naughty but otherwise, just make this your own :>]

You look so beautiful, baby. All exposed and bare...just for me.

I’m so lucky to have you...cooking me dinner...taking care of me...fucking me [laugh in between heavy breathing]

…

That’s it, baby. Arch that back for me, match my rhythm…

Those moans...fuck....they’re music to my ears...

Hold on to me, wrap your arms around my neck, that’s it...I got you...

[continue fucking improv. - feel free to pace yourself, go hard etc.] 

...

[groans/moans/pants] Mmm...you’re close?...Me too…

Can we cum together?...Yeah? Let’s cum together, baby...

[cumming improv. - grab on to her as the both of you get your release, be as vocal as you want, let her know what you’re feeling, the works]

[take a breath after, even out your breaths, let the moment sink in]

Fuck...that was so good, baby. You’re so good to me. [kiss]

Can I stay inside you for a while? 

Let’s just stay like this for a moment. Dinner can wait. I want just to wrap you with my arms like this. [inhale] [exhale]

I love you. I love you so so much. 

[kiss] [teasing tone] I’m glad you let me distract you.


End file.
